TwiFiction Awards
by Kiwi0
Summary: Welcome! To the TwiFiction Awards! Nominate your favourite Authors,stories,one-shot and quotes.   LINK 2 WEBSITE ON MY PROFILE! VOTING OPEN! WANT A JOB? WINNER PRIZES! Winner today at 7 get ur votes in befor 6:30. chp 9: Winners
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome, to the TwiFiction awards! I am AmPm, your host! Here you will be able to reccomend nominees! You will be able to maybe even get nominated, yourself! Maybe win a award! During theese chapters, you will see best story quotes, links, thank yous and oringinal one-shots and story peicces from real authors. Send me YOUR links to YOUR original one-shots that we won't be able to see anywhere else! If you have a quote, just send it to me via PM or reveiw! Here are the award catogries:

Funniest Story Award

Funniest Quote Award

Funniest One-Shot Award

Best Tear-Jerker Story Award

Best Tear-Jerker One-Shot Award

Best Author

Best Story

Best One-Shot

Best Quote

Best Angst Author

Best Angst One-shot

Best Angst Story

Do you have a one-shot or chapter peice I can use for the next chapter? Nominate YOUR favourte story/one-shot/author here! More catogries to come!

Xx- AmPm- Your TwiFiction Award host.


	2. Dry Dog and Nominees

Hello! Welcome, to the TwiFiction awards! I am AmPm, your host! Here are the award catogries (and new ones) with the nominees so far:

Funniest Story Award- One Young Girl

Funniest Quote Award

Funniest One-Shot Award

Best Tear-Jerker Story Award- One Young Girl

Best Tear-Jerker One-Shot Award

Best Author- windchymes

Best Story- My Everything by CharliDenae, Distractions by windchymes, Play Dates By sarahcullen17

Best One-Shot

Best Quote

Best Angst Author

Cleverest Song-Fic- teardrops on tanya's guitar by twilightfan4ver

Best Angst One-shot

Best Angst Story- Gasping For Air by Wolfenmoon1313

Nicest Author- twilightfan4ver

Most Dramatic Story- My Everything by CharliDenae

Most Dramatic Quote-

Most Dramatic One-Shot-

Best Family Story- My Everything by CharliDenae (Congragulations to CharliDenae, you have been nominated for over 2 catogorys)

Best Family Oneshot-

Best Family Quote-

Best Slash Story- Gasping For Air by Wolfenmoon1313

Best Slash One-Shot-

Best Slash Author-

Best Multi-chapter One-Shot Story-thingy- (You get it)

Do you have a one-shot or chapter peice I can use for the next chapter? Nominate YOUR favourte story/one-shot/author here! More catogries to come! PLEASE GUYS! I NEED YOUR ONE-SHOTS AND CHAPTER PEICES! PLEASE! (Pleaaaassssse!) One or two more nominations for Best Story and we can start voting on that one! I want chocolate... And I don't even like chocolate...

Dry Dog written by AmPm

"EMMETT!" Esme shouted up the stairs, and she was angry.

"Yes? Yes,mom?" Esme was angry, Emmett was scared, Alice was laughing, Edward was shaking his head, Rosalie laughed with Alice, Bella was confused, Carlisle was also angry and Jasper had fled. "Sorry?"

"What did you do?" Esme said to Emmett.

"Oh, right, you don't know. I'll be going then!" Emmett, well... Emmett was Emmett, Emmett is the defonision of stupid.

"NO, NO EMMETT I DO KNOW! BUT DO YOU?" Esme shouted. Alice and Edward screamed, Edward rushed to the door and Alice purposly 'fell' out the window.

"Uhhhhhh, ye-no" Oh, Emmett...

"Remember doing this?" Esme held up a dry dog. Mike Newton's dog...

Bella gasped, "Sparky..."

"Oh! Oh yeah! I remember that!" Emmett laughed. Oh no... Emmett you've done it now... The following 4 days, Emmett was really sad. Well, it is hard being beaten by a girl... Especially when it's your MUM!

* * *

*sigh*... *SIGH* *SIGGGGHHH!* C'mon guys! Help me out here!

* * *

Xx- AmPm- Your TwiFiction Award host.


	3. Final Chapter

The TwiFiction Awards website has been uploaded and finished (Sort of!) Please head over there now.


	4. MUST READ LINK TO WEBSITE!

The website link is on my profile. Sorry guys!


	5. listen review if u read this

The website link is on my profile. **NEW** and updated! http:/twifictionaward. weebly. co remove spaces... Thanks. If you know ANY of the nomminees, please tell them the site address! PLEASE! Now here, is one of my little wittle one-shots! m

ONCE IN A FOREVER

One cold day, one cold night. The whole time of her exsistense he had been cold. Cold because of her. He saw her once, he touched her once, he killed her once. Accidently. He remembered her screams. He remembered her words.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock..." deep breath. "Forever."

Forever was over.

Just a sneak peek of one of my upcoming stories. 'Forever, She Said' Well,enjoy the website. Voting lines open next week on the website!


	6. JOBS AND VOTING

tHE VOTING LINES ARE NOW OPEN. do not leave as a review! PM ME! OR, ASK FOR MY E-MAIL! I'LL GIVE THAT TO YOU! After the awards are over, the webpage will become a review page for Twilight FanFiction. Winners will get a full review. Next year, It will be an awards page again. VOTE! NO MORE NOMINATIONS WILL BE ACCEPTED! there will be more award shows coming up though ;)!

Does anyone want jobs, for the review and award webpage? You will have full access to the website, and you can write reviews for your faves. Good luck to the nominations ;) I changed my name :0


	7. Important Announcment

Hi, I'd just like to say to have the results in, i need more votes. So it would REALLLY help if you PM me your votes NOW! full list of nomminees on the website. Also, reviews from me on the TwiReview site this week! PLEASE VOTE NOW! PM ME!

Links on my profile the Review link on the Awards site too. I'd also like to say that this story thing will be replaced by a story fom me after results too.


	8. Winners

THE WINNERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED SEVENTH JUNE 2011 SEVEN 'O' CLOCK UK TIME! VOTE BEFORE 6:30! Winners will be on the website!


End file.
